


Cooking with Alastor: Gumbo

by dorklordliz



Series: Cooking with Alastor [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorklordliz/pseuds/dorklordliz
Summary: Number 4 in Cooking with Alastor.Will need to have read "Skillets and Roux" to know how to make the roux for this recipe.Alastor decides to begin cooking a gumbo and is greeted by Charlie and then later by Angel.
Series: Cooking with Alastor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Cooking with Alastor: Gumbo

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vivienne Medrano.

It was the following day that Charlie learned to make a roux and she was entering the kitchen since she noticed the light was on and began to learn that Alastor frequented the space. It was not very early in the morning but still too early to call it mid-morning. As she entered, she noticed that her intuition was correct as she saw Alastor walking to the stove with a very large Dutch oven. She took note that he already was wearing an apron with his sleeves rolled up. She was glad that she decided to dress comfortably because she was ready to find out what that demon was planning to cook up.

“Good morning dear,” the other demon said to Charlie as he went to the cabinets to find a cutting board. He then turned to a drawer to take out a few knives “what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, just wandering by. Ya making breakfast?” Charlie asked as she walked toward the center island where Alastor had just placed the cutting board. 

“No breakfast dear Charlie. This is for much later today,” Alastor answered as he opened the refrigerator and removed several items to set on the center island. 

Charlie walked to the refrigerator to offer help, “what is it you’re making?” she asked as she was handed several stalks of celery.

After Charlie set the last of the items onto the center island, Alastor peered at the island to make a mental check of all the ingredients before answering, “today I will be making a gumbo.” 

“Neat! Are ya gonna need some help?” 

Alastor watched as Charlie’s face lit up with her question. She was clearly eager to be of assistance “Well of course dear,” he answered as he grabbed two large bowls. “Your help would be most welcomed.” After placing the bowls on the island, he picked up a deep green bell pepper to hand to Charlie. “You can start by rinsing all the vegetables.” 

“Eye eye caption,” Charlie cheered as she grabbed the bell pepper in one hand and saluted with the other. She then grabbed one of the bowls to place the other vegetables in to bring to the sink. Once she finished doing the task, she walked back to the island with the bowl full of washed vegetables. “Alrighty, done. Now what ya got for me?

Alastor was about to speak before another interrupted him. “What the two of you cooking for breakfast?” said Angel as he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning Angel! No breakfast. We are making a… uh… oh! Gumbo!” Charlie answered as she watched Angel walk in. She looked to Alastor “Hey! Why don’t we get Angel to help?”

Alastor’s eyes darted from Charlie to Angel, and then back to Charlie, “no”. His toothy grin was not as wide as it normally is. “Charlie, darling, what we are making cannot be ruined by so many clumsy hands.”

“Clumsy hands my ass. These hands can work some magic,” Angel said as he crossed his upper arms and the hands of his lower arms rested on his hips.

“You are absolutely touching nothing,” said the radio demon. 

“Watch me,” Angel said as he approached the cutting board. “Bet I can cut whatever you about to cut in lightning speed.” 

“Oh come on, this will be a great bonding moment for us,” Charlie said as she threw an arm around Angel’s waist. 

Alastor shook his head and then shrugged, “fine.” He approached the center island where the other two demons stood. “Angel, you can start by chopping the celery, bell peppers, onion, okra, and garlic.” 

“How much of it?”

“Oh… all of it. I normally just eyeball the measurements but let’s start with a cup of celery and okra, the one large onion, and two large bell peppers. I tend to overdo it with the garlic so just do 3 cloves for now.” Alastor picked up the roux from the previous cooking experience with Charlie. “We can adjust after I see everything you have chopped up.” Alastor had begun pouring the roux into the large Dutch oven on the stove, using a spoon to pull out the rest of it. After he finished, he grabbed chicken broth that he had near the stove to pour into the Dutch oven. He then grabbed another cutting board and knife. “Charlie, be a dear and cut the sausage.”

She grabbed the cutting board and knife from Alastor and stood across from Angel as he made quick work of the vegetables. The sausage was within her reach on the counter so she began the task easily. She glanced up to offer a friendly smile to the demon across from her cutting the vegetables but he did not notice as he concentrated with his four hands moving rapidly. 

“Boom bitch,” said Angel as he placed his knives down. “My hands are talented in many ways, babe.” 

Alastor glanced over his shoulder toward Angel while he was stirring the roux and chicken broth in the Dutch oven. He adjusted the heat to low before pulling out a skillet. “Charlie when you’re done cutting the sausage, please brown it in the skillet.” He signaled Angel to approached the stove, “bring me the vegetables and let’s see how you did.”

Angel picked up the bowl of the chopped vegetables and brought it over to the radio demon, “see how I did? These things are chopped perfectly. So what do I do with this shit?”

Alastor looked at the bowl and after being satisfied with Angel’s work, he turned the heat up under the Dutch oven before he walked over to Charlie, “put them in the pot and you can start pulling the chicken off the bone.” 

Angel did as was told and then turned to spot the already roasted chicken on the center island. He used the bowl he had the vegetables in to put the chicken in. “When did you cook this bird? You got another one lying around somewhere ‘cause I could suck the meat off the bone I’m so hungry.”  
“I smoked it earlier because I didn’t want to add it raw to the gumbo, otherwise it is just boiled and the flavor is different.” Red eyes watched Charlie’s work as she was finishing up and took the bowl she had filled with the cut sausage. “And yes, there is another chicken but not for you.” 

Angel clicked his tongue in response. 

Charlie grabbed the bowl from Alastor “I thought I was supposed to brown the meat silly.” 

“Oh, that’s right dear. Thank you.” Alastor stood and watched as the other two did the task given to them. His toothy grin was soft for a few moments as he watched the two learning the dish. He then walked back to the Dutch oven to stir the roux, broth, and vegetables. Angel’s outburst caused him to turn rapidly.

“Here’s your chicken. Add this to the pot?”

Alastor grabbed the bowl from Angel “not yet.” He skimmed the foam from the top and knocked the foam off his spoon in the empty bowl next to the stove. After he skimmed the foam, he poured the chicken into the pot. “Angel, grab the seasonings and the bay leaves.”

“I’m done with the sausage!” Charlie cheered next to Alastor.

“Wonderful darling, now that can be added to the pot.” He said as he turned to face Angel who now had several items in his hands. He took the bay leaves from Angel and added three into the pot. Afterward, he took the Tony Chachere’s seasoning and sprinkled it into the pot until he was satisfied. He grabbed the garlic powder from Angel and also eyeballed the amount he added to the pot. When the parsley was grabbed, he paused before shrugging and added a small amount. “Angel, Charlie, grab some spoons,” he said as he began to stir. Once Charlie and Angel returned with spoons, he noticed the second spoon Angel brought with him and took it. “Now, let’s all take a taste.”

Angel reached in first with his spoon then Charlie. Both of their eyes lit up as they placed the spoons in their mouths. Alastor watched their expressions before taking a taste himself. 

“Mmm, so when we eating this shit?” Angel said.

“It needs to cook a little longer. I just wanted to check the seasoning.” He reached for the others’ spoon to bring them to the sink with his own.

Angel groaned as he walked to the refrigerator “Where’s that other chicken?!?”

Alastor shook his head before turning his attention to Charlie “Dear, do you want to make the rice that this is going to be served over?” 

Charlie clasped her hands together while responding, “of course!” She turned to dig out a rice cooker and when she found it to bring to the counter, she noticed how Alastor’s toothy grin was barely visible and his eyes were questioning. “Don’t use this?”

“I’m not sure what that is,” Alastor said as he reached for a measuring cup and a small pot. “The bag of rice is on the island, dear. For each cup of rice, double it with water,” he continued as he pushed the skillet out of the way with the pot for it to take its spot on the stove. 

“This is so fun!” Charlie said as she smiled. “When do I need to make the rice?”

Angel’s outburst grabbed the attention of the other two demons. “Fuck smiles, I thought ya said you had another cooked chicken,” the multiarmed demon said as he started pulling more items from the fridge.

“Yes, not for you,” Alastor responded. “Don’t make the rice for about an hour or so. The flavor needs to seep into the meat and the vegetables need to cook more.” 

Charlie and Alastor glanced back to Angel who was still digging in the refrigerator. “Maybe I can start some breakfast while I wait to start the rice,” Charlie said. 

“No need dear,” Alastor said as he snapped his fingers and a roasted chicken appeared in his other hand. “Angel, darling,” Alastor said as he plated the chicken and set it on the island. 

“Bought fucking time,” Angel said as he slammed the fridge’s door. 

Alastor leaned on the counter as Angel reached for the chicken “since you are the first to eat, then you can have the privilege of washing all the dishes.”

Charlie did well to hide her giggle and relief that she was not stuck on dishwashing duty. “Alrighty Al, I’ll keep watch on the food and make the rice.”

Angel did not respond to Alastor’s statement as he tore himself a piece of chicken. 

“I’ll leave it up to you Charlie and keep this one from spoiling too much of his appetite,” the radio demon said as he turned to exit the kitchen. “Make sure to stir the gumbo every few minutes so the food doesn’t stick to the bottom,” and then he left. 

“Wow, he really trusts you to not fuck this up eh babe?” 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “I’ve helped already a few times. Wonder where he’s off to?”

Angel shrugged as his mouth was full of food. Once he finished his bite he walked over to the stove to peer into the pot. “Smells good,” and with that statement, Angel turned to leave the kitchen.

Charlie stared at the kitchen’s entryway dumbfounded. She looked around at the mess and then sighed deeply, “Gee thanks guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> If interested in replicating, roux can be bought if you do not want to make it. There are very few measurements because in my home we just eyeball all of it and add seasoning as we taste it. For serving, people will sometimes add potato salad in their bowl. If you make it a different way, awesome. If ya got 10 different people making a gumbo, ya gonna end up with 10 different gumbos so just have fun with it.


End file.
